The present invention relates to collapsible containers and more particularly to crates that fold between open operative and closed storage conditions.
Wood and plastic crates have long been used for storing or supporting goods for transport. Crates even find use as display tools. Stacks of crates are often used in commercial establishments as display racks. However, unless the crates fold flat, large areas are required for storage. Empty crates require the same storage space as full crates.
Similar problems occur in industries where crates are used for transporting and storing goods. For example, in the dairy industry it is common practice to use molded plastic crates to hold groups of milk containers. One typical form of crate is designed to hold four one gallon milk containers in a rectangular array. While the crates are useful for retail stocking and warehouse handling, problems are encountered when the crates become empty. The crates are designed to be strong and durable, to support the weight of the milk containers. However, empty crates are no longer useful and take up valuable storage space. Disposal is not an alternative since the crates are costly and can readily be re-used.
Problems are realized once again when the empty crates are to be transported. The volume occupied by the empty crates is excessive in relation to the typical payload capability of the cargo carrier. Thus, a cargo van filled with empty crates is not efficiently utilized, and transport becomes a frustrating expense because the cost to transport empty crates is very near the cost to transport the filled crates.
The above problems have been realized and various solutions have been proposed. One considered solution is to make the crates in such a manner that their side walls may be folded to a flat condition. Another is to build the crates in such a manner that they may be dismantled to permit stacking in a more compact condition.
A need remains for a folding crate that may facilitate effective latching of the side walls in the open condition, which may be folded to a compact storage condition and which may be interconnected with other like crates for storage and display purposes.